My Own Sleeping Beauty
by AnnieHecox
Summary: Aurora Love, a twelve year old girl is sent to California to be on TheFineBros KidsReact. She meets Bryson, a handsome 14 year old and becomes best friends with Lia. Although she becomes more than friends with Bryson, their relationship is not always good.
1. The New Blonde is Pretty

**Here it is! :)**

**Characters:**

**Aurora- 12/13 years old**

**Bryson- 14/15 years old**

**Landon- 13/14 years old**

**Lia- 13/14 years old**

**William- 12/13 years old**

**I only listed the important characters.**

**It's set in 2013 :)**

* * *

"Bryson!" Athena yelled in my ear.

I slapped a pillow over her face, feeling pissed off for some unknown reason.

"BRYSON!"

I shot straight up, and my ears could have been steaming. "WHAT?" I screamed into her face. "WHAT, ATHENA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

She backed away, frightened. "I just wanted you to wake up..."

"WELL I'M AWAKE NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"Yes..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I opened them, smiling, and hugged her. "Sorry, Thenes."

She pulled back and smiled at me. "You need to get dressed. We have another new Kids React cast member and we're going to meet them today."

We were on tour, again, and we had stopped in Oklahoma to get our new member.

"What's their name?" I scratched my head then looked down at my bare chest. "I'm cold...," I murmured.

She giggled. "Put on a shirt! But we don't know. Benny and Rafi haven't told us yet."

I yawned and stood up. "'Kay, whatever. Just get out of my room so I can get dressed."

"So _we_ can get dressed," Amir corrected me from across the room, stretching.

"Good morning, Honey-Bun!" Athena cooed. She walked over to Amir's bed and kissed him gently.

"Eww! Get a room!" I threw a pillow and made a face that implied I was angry.

But that face was a lie.

I was a little sad that they were dating...Jealous, really. I had never had a girlfriend and I had to watch couples everywhere.

She pulled away from him hesitantly. "We'll pick up where we left off later," she whispered loudly, winking.

"Gross..." I got up and grabbed my white Shane Dawson shirt with a computer with a toupee on. I slipped it over my head and put on my blue skinny pants (not jeans). I threw on some Osirises then walked out of my room into the hallway. I followed it to the living room before turning into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bryse," Benny said and threw me an apple.

"'Sup." I took a bite. "Thanks, man."

"No prob. You ready?"

I swallowed and sat on the couch, switching the TV over to Pokémon. "For what? Oh, yeah. I'm ready."

"Good. Will you go check on Morgan?"

"Sure." I got up to see how my baby sister was doing.

"Bubby," she muttered when I helped her off the top bunk. "I'm tired..."

"I know, honey. I know." I sat her on the stool in front of her mirror and started to tug the brush through her hair gently before I put it in blue ribbons. I gave her a pink sundress.

"Thanks, Bubby, it's beautiful!" She slipped it over hear head and kissed my cheek.

"No problem." I picked her up in my arms and toted her back into the living room.

"Aww!" Lia exclaimed when we walked through the door. She snatched Morgan from my arms. "Do you have a jacket? Rafi said it's cold in Oklahoma."

"No," I said, surprised, "I didn't grab her one."

She sighed and turned to the table, but not before muttering, "Smooth move."

* * *

"Zelda's better!" William screamed from the other side of the tour bus.

"No!" I yelled back. "Did you _see_ her design in Skyward Sword? I think Sleeping Beauty is hotter!" I turned to Morgan. "What's her name again?"

"Aurora!" she said, proud of herself.

Here we are, arguing about the hottest princess on a luxury bus. Nice. This is a sign I have no life.

"There!" Landon exclaimed, standing up and pointing to a building across the road.

She was hugging someone, her brother, I think, and man, was she pretty. She had long, curly, light-blonde hair. I could see her eyes from across the road and they were silver-blue. Her shirt was white and something was written across her chest, but I couldn't read it from here. She was wearing the tightest pants I have ever seen, how is that comfortable?, and they were a deep purple. Her Osireses were black, blue, and silver. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I saw her before.

"DIBS!" William screamed, breaking me from my trance.

"NUH-UH!" Landon shouted. "SHE'S MINE! BESIDES, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"THINK AGAIN, GUYS!" Jay Jay yelled. "I'LL HAVE HER BY THE END OF TONIGHT!"

"Hey," Benny began, "can you say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you in _Australia_."

We all laughed.

She walked onto the bus and her pale cheeks turned to a bright shade of red. "Hi," she murmured and waved her hand sheepishly.

"Hey!" Landon practically squealed, sounding more like a douchebag now then ever.

"Hi!" William yelled.

"Hello!" Jay Jay screamed.

She blushed even deeper and plopped down in the only seat next to me. I sat forward a bit.

"Hi," I stated and held my hand out to her.

She shook it and smiled. "Hey!"

I smiled back before saying, "I'm Bryson," I went around the room, "and this is Morgan, Landon, Lia, Jay Jay, William, Athena and her boyfriend Amir, Sammie, and you are?"

She looked around, scared by the eyes that were staring at her, so instead looked at me while she was talking. "I'm Aurora."

Now I feel bad. I just called Princess Aurora hot. _Aurora_ looks just like _Princess_ Aurora, and she's _beautiful_.

Morgan's mouth widened with disbelief. "Like the princess?"

Aurora's smile spread farther across her face. "Yep. I had an older sister, and she _loved _Disney movies."

I got lost in her eyes. The little flecks of white in them only made them more silver. The blue was still there, but barely visible.

"Your eyes are pretty!" Morgan said, stealing the words from my mouth.

"And your _hair_!" Lia exclaimed and began playing with the bleach-blonde ringlet. "Is it _naturally_ this color? It's so beautiful!"

Aurora smiled and nodded. "Thanks...I actually think it looks bad today...I need bigger rollers..."

Athena's mouth formed an 'o' and she leaned slightly forward, like me. "Your hair isn't normally curly? And it can look _better_?"

She nodded again. "Normally it's as straight as Lia's, but I wanted to try something new to meet you guys!"

I smiled at her. "Do you play video games?"

She turned back to me. "Why would I _not_?"

"Which ones?"

"Zelda, Mario, Guitar Hero, the classics."

"You are the best one on this damn show."

She blushed again. "Th-thanks...You're not so bad yourself..."

"You watch the videos?" Rafi called from the back of the bus.

"Yeah!" she screamed. "And Ask Milly!" She faced me. "My favorite ones are the ones with the Shane Dawson characters!" She looked down at my shirt and giggled.

"What?" I asked, checking to see if I wore pants. Yep. They're there.

"We're twinsies!" She gestured to our shirts, pants, and shoes. Sure enough, everything matched but the colors of our pants and shoes.

I laughed. "Yep!"

* * *

"BATHROOM CHECK!" Lia screamed across the bus.

Morgan, Sammie, and William raised their hands, as well as me. Aurora looked at me with confusion.

"We do this in every five gas stations so the bathroom on the bus doesn't get too gross," I muttered to her.

Her eyes widened and her hand shot up.

"OKAY!" Lia shouted. "EVERYONE WHO RAISED THEIR HAND, PILE OUT!"

Everyone but Aurora and I stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I like to be off last." She stood, but gestured for me to get up first.

"Please, ladies first," I insisted.

She kept waving her hand. I gave in and rose from my seat, sighing. When I stood up, I realized we were only two inches apart, our noses an inch away from touching. Various 'Ohh's, 'Aww's, and grumbles came from throughout the bus. She brushed her hair back behind her ear, her cheeks flushed, and she looked at her shoes. She sat down again. So did I.

Landon hit me. "Hey, stay away from my girl!"

I smirked and leaned towards him so Aurora wouldn't hear. "Try me."

* * *

**New story! :) YAY!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**So last time I forgot to mention that, in this story, Morgan is Bryson's brother.**

* * *

Hotel groups:

Athena and Amir-room 1 Landon and Lia-room 2 William and Sammie-room 3 Aurora and Bryson-room 4 Jay Jay and Morgan-room 5 Rafi and Benny-room 6

* * *

My face paled as I found out the groups we were in. Not only was I with a girl, but I was with a _pretty_ girl.

"C'mon, Bryson," Benny begged. "She's new, you can help her around VidCon, and I've seen the way you look at her!" He nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah, but...Rafi, you _know_ how I get around girls I don't know. Let alone_ pretty_ girls I don't know! I mean, look at her!" I waved my hand to Aurora and Lia, talking about each others' hair again. "She's _gorgeous_! Her hair, her eyes, her skin...her figure..." I found myself daydreaming. I shook my head to reassemble my thoughts.

"All the more reason for us to pair you with her," the two dark-headed men said together.

"Ugh!" I grunted and stormed off to the bathroom.

* * *

"ROLL CALL!" Rafi screamed down the vacant hallway.

"Huh?" Aurora asked, looking up from her book.

I smiled. "C'mon! I'll show you!" I grabbed the hand without a book in it and pulled her to the door, only stopping to open it.

"LIA!" "Here!" "LANDON!" "'Sup!" "WILLIAM!" "Hey!" "SAMMIE!" "Hi!" "JAY JAY!" "Right here!" "ATHENA!" "With Amir!" "AMIR!" "With Athena!" "MORGAN!" "I wanna pony!" "BRYSON!"

I looked up from me and Aurora's intertwined fingers. "Huh?"

Rafi giggled. "SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Aurora glared at him, the hand with her book on her hip. "Ha, ha! Very funny!" She turned to our door and walked inside, pulling me with her.

"Don't worry," I said when the door was shut and we were sitting on her bed, watching Smosh videos. "They always do that."

She looked up from her keyboard. "That's what all the mean kids in school used to call me."

I stopped smiling. "Oh...I-...I didn't know...I'm sorry.."

She smiled at me instead. "It's fine! Like you said, you didn't know!"

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. "Wanna play a game?"

She looked at me with a questionable spark in her eye, but shut her laptop. "Depends on the game..."

"Truth or dare."

"I'll start." She thought for a second. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh...I'm scared, but, dare."

She smirked. "I knew you would say that. I dare you to walk into Athena and Amir's room and scream, 'Purple Banana Ghost haunts you and eats your soul'."

"Fine..." I walked into their room, surprised when I saw them making out on Thenes's bed, but that didn't stop me. "PURPLE BANANA GHOST HAUNTS YOU AND EATS YOUR SOUL!" I ran out and slammed the door, striding back to mine. "Happy?"

Aurora nodded, laughing her head off.

"Okay, okay!" I said, sitting next to her. "Truth or dare."

She immediately stopped laughing. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Her face flushed and she looked down. "Uh...N-no."

I was surprised, honestly. No one that pretty deserved to be lonely. "Truth."

She looked up again. "Have you...ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes...Maybe...No..."

She giggled. "Dare."

"I dare you to ask Lia to give you a dare."

She looked at me with confusion. "Um...Okay..." She gently opened the door and followed her order. "NO!" she screamed suddenly.

"You have to!" Lia laughed and pushed her back through the door. "Now I have to watch you to make sure you did it."

"What do you have to do?" I murmured to her when she came closer.

"I have to kiss you..." She looked up at me and tenderly pressed her lips against mine.

Right when I started to kiss back, she pulled away. Her cheeks were bright red as she turned to glare at a wide-eyed Lia. "Happy?"

Lia nodded and left.

"Dare," I whispered.

The beautiful blonde wheeled around to face me. "I dare you...to let me put makeup on you!" She flashed her gleaming teeth at me.

My eyes widened. "NO." She giggled and opened her bag, pulling out a series of smaller bags. "B-But you can't!"

"But I can!"

**(10 minutes later)**

She had my hair pulled back in a headband and just finished putting black stuff on my eyelashes. I groaned every two seconds when she wasn't yelling at me to sit still.

"Finished!" she screamed, stepping back to admire her work. "Man, you look beautiful!" She pulled out a mirror and handed it to me.

She wasn't lying. The powder stuff she put on my eyes look perfect, the pink stuff she put on my cheeks after the stuff she called 'foundation' was boss, and my lips tasted like cherries.

"Wow," I muttered. "I would date myself."

She laughed and put the makeup away, pulling out some wipes. "Clean your face off with those," she directed. I followed her instructions and sat on her bed again. "Dare," she said.

I remembered a M-rated Ianthony FanFic I read a week ago and looked it up on Aurora's laptop. "I dare you to read this." I handed it over.

"Okay..." The first sentence she read, she shoved it back to my lap and covered her eyes, shaking her head. "No! No! I can't!"

I laughed at her and got on twitter, asking for questions. "Do you have a camera?"

She peeked out of her hands before pulling them off of her face and nodding.

"Do you have a tripod?" She nodded again. "Can you get it?"

She crossed the room, set up the tripod, and sat back down. She clicked it on with a remote. "Hello, people! I am here with Bryson, you may know him from Kids React."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, waving at the camera.

"So, he told me to get out my camera after he got on my laptop and I don't know what we're doing."

"I asked you guys for some questions and now Aurora and I are going to answer them!" I pulled one up and read it aloud. " MyCatEatsCookies123 asks, 'hey bryson do u have a crush on any of the other reactors #answertoyourcall'..." My cheeks flushed. Aurora's not _technically_ on Kids React yet, so that doesn't count. "Uh...No."

I looked over at Aurora, who had her phone out on her own Twitter. " harto asks me, 'Yeah, I know your channel, NotaPrincessAurora, and I know your going on #KidsReact. When's your first day and who's the cutest? #winkyface'. Um, I actually don't know my first day, and, honestly...," her cheeks flushed, "I-I don't really h-have a c-c-crush on any of them..." She tittered nervously and my heart sunk.

She doesn't like me? Well, that puts a dent in my plans.

I shook my head gently. "Okay, SmoshIan asks me...Hold on, I need a fangirl, yeah I said fangirl, moment." I squealed and flipped out a bit before calming down. "Okay, I'm better. SmoshIan _demands_ me, 'Tell your crush you like her. #answertoyourcall #DoItOrDie'. I'm sorry, Ian, but I can't do that...I wish I could, but I can't."

Aurora broke out of her trance and started jumping up and down, squealing. "ANTHONY AND IAN ASKED ME THE SAME QUESTION!" She took a couple deep breaths and sat down again. "Okay, I think I'm with Bryson here. I don't feel comfortable putting that crap on the internet. People may start rumors, and I don't like them."

"That's some deep stuff, brah." I shut the laptop and handed it back to her. "So, thank you, Aurora, for letting me borrow your camera."

"Anytime, Bryse."

"And I can't wait for the new Kids React, and I'll see you next time." I smiled and waved.

She made a peace sign with two fingers. "PEACE OUT, SUCKAS!" She pressed a button on the remote again, turning the camera off.

* * *

We walked out of our room with me tugging her by the wrist gently. She was too tired to get up this morning, so I had to pull her out of bed. She was still in her PJs, but I took her to the dining room to eat, anyways. We got several woops and hollers as we sat at a table by ourself, making us blush.

"What can I get you, Bryson?" Aurora asked me quietly.

"Nothing!" I nearly shouted back, my tone appalled. "You aren't my servant! You're a new cast member! Now. What can _I _get _you_?"

She blushed. "Just some grapes..."

I looked at her with disbelief. "What?"

"I'm a vegetarian and I don't want anything else."

I was surprised. "Oh...Okay..." I stood up to get our food.

When I set a bowl in front of her, she looked up from her phone. "Thanks!" She smiled up at me and I sat down.

"No problem, Rori!" I stole a grape from the bowl and she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Rori?"

"It's a nickname!" I smiled and moved to the chair next to her.

"W-w-wait!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand.

"What?" I asked, slightly frightened.

She smiled at me again. "Will you get some orange juice? No creamer." She winked.

I chuckled and brought her some in a small clear glass, as well as some for me.

"Thank you, Brysie!" She kissed my cheek.

"That's a girl name!" I whined, blushing. She just laughed and took a sip.

I pulled my own phone out and ate some of the grapes we were sharing.

"Will you hand me a grape?" she asked, looking down at her phone and typing stuff.

I plucked one from the vine **(Cheesy much?)** and observed it for a moment. "Open," I whispered in her ear. **(Creeper...)**

She opened her mouth and I popped the grape in. "Thanks." She went back to typing. Every other minute, she would open her mouth and I would place one in it.

I grew tired of her paying more attention to her phone than me, so I decided to ask her a question. "Whatcha doin' there?"

She looked up at me. "Blogging and crap like that." She pressed two fingers against my bottom lip, making my head spin. "Why are you pouting?"

I noticed my lip was jutting out and I was giving her the puppy eyes. I sucked it back into its normal place, and she pulled her hand away. "N—...N-No reason..."

"Tell me," she pleaded, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I just am..."

She shrugged and returned to her phone. I looked down at her and her mouth was open, waiting. I plucked a grape and threw it in.

Rori turned to face me, smiling. "Thanks."

We didn't realize we were leaning toward each other and Rafi called everyone's attention, making us jump and hit our foreheads together accidentally. "Dammit," we muttered in unison, rubbing our heads.

"Okay everybody," Rafi started. "We all know that Aurora is new and Bryse is in _love_," I glared at him, my cheeks as red as Rori's, "and I want to say something. We're going somewhere special, and it's Aurora's first time." I grabbed the hand that wasn't holding a phone and squeezed it, making her blush even deeper. "Guys, we're going to VidCon!"

Everyone started cheering, especially Rori.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually _here_ with you guys!" Aurora told me when we walked into VidCon with the cast.

"Yeah...Did you say that this is your _first_ VidCon?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm so excited!" She squealed and bounced slightly.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? I do! :3**


	3. VidCon

**I'm excited for this chapter...I don't know why, but I am.**

* * *

"OH...MY...SMOSH! IT'S SMOSH!" Aurora exclaimed when the two Californian men came into view.

"Calm down!" I laughed, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go say hi, ask for an autograph, then leave!"

She looked to Rafi, who nodded his approval.

I pulled her over and tapped Ian on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but my friend here is a _huge_ fan! Do you mind if she gets an autograph?"

They exchanged a glance that said they knew something I didn't. "No, not at all!" Anthony replied, smiling. They each took out a Sharpie and signed the back of her other Shane Dawson shirt.

"Oh...my gosh...Smosh just signed my back!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek, _right_ in front of the guys.

They just smiled at me.

"Thank you guys SO much!" Aurora squealed. "Can I have a hug?"

Ian spoke up this time. "Sure!" They each wrapped their arms around her before leaving.

"How was it?" Lia asked me when we got back.

I knew she wasn't talking about Smosh, so I said, "Embarrassing."

Aurora glared at me. "Well then _I'm_ not letting you play on my laptop, _the only one we have_, tonight!"

I stood up straight. "Um, I mean, I loved it! It was awesome! They signed her back!"

Rafi whispered something in Benny's ear and they both nodded. Jay Jay and Landon were talking about something, Lia and William were whispering together, Morgan and Sammie were giggling, and Athena and Amir were making out.

Again.

"What?" I asked them.

"I love it when the girl wears the pants," Landon teased, trying hard to flirt with Aurora.

"Shut up," she began, "or I'll kick you in the balls. Besides, we aren't even dating."

"No you won't," Landon argued.

She looked at him with a questionable glare. "You wanna bet?"

"Woah, woah, woah," I started, fearing for Landon's health. "Let's not do anything rash!"

She glared at me, too. "I bet you ten bucks I won't do it. No." She looked at everyone. "I bet you _all_ ten bucks I won't kick him in the jewels."

I heard "Deal," from everyone.

Sure enough, she lifted her foot and swung it forward. Landon leaned down and grabbed his pants, doubling over.

"Pay up," she said proudly, holding out her hand.

She got seventy dollars in all.

* * *

We managed to meet a lot of YouTubers, surprisingly, before it was time for us to go onstage.

"Aurora-," Benny started, but I cut him off.

"Rori!" I yelled from the back of the crowd of children, then looked down at the blonde next to me. She was leaning away with a pained look on her face. "Sorry." I hugged her gently and she smiled again.

"_Rori_," Benny began again, "You stay back here and wait for your cue!" She gave him a thumbs-up. "Good! Everyone else, ONSTAGE!"

After everyone was under the spotlight, I wished Rori good luck before following after them.

* * *

**(Aurora's POV)**

I followed my instructions, not really being such of a "Bad Girl", so to speak. I waited for Rafi to introduce me, my brain filled with the events of last night.

I had to _kiss_ Bryson. The cutest one on Kids React. And he kissed me back. I had been so nervous, I pulled away and tried to cover it by daring him to let me put makeup on him. Although he was groaning the whole time and looked like a girl, he was still _so_ _cute_.  
_Ugh!_ I thought. _Pull it together, Rori! That's what Brysie calls me...UGH! FOCUS. You need to listen for your call!_

Sure enough, immediately after that, I heard my name being said.

I walked out onto the stage, cheeks flushed from my previous thoughts. I smiled and waved to my fans, excited to meet them in person for the first time.

"Would you like to say anything, Aurora?" Benny shouted into the microphone to be heard over the screaming fans.

"Yeah, sure." I took the microphone. "Hi! I'm Aurora, but you may know me from YouTube as 'NotThePrincessAurora'!" The cheers got louder. "I'm happy to say that I'm joining Kids React, and that I already have some new friends!" I smiled at Bryson and the cheers turned into simultaneous 'aww's. "This is my first VidCon and I'm _already_ having fun! Thanks, Rafi, Benny, and the rest of the Kids React crew, for welcoming me to the show!" I smiled and handed the mic back to Benny before sitting next to Bryson.

He flashed his teeth at me and whispered, "Good job, Rori."

I giggled. "Your face is pink."

It blended from pink to red and he laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah...Yours is, too."

I giggled again. "Is it always this boring?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Always_. Emphasis on the _'all'_ part."

"Ughh...I _was _having fun..."

He smiled again. "Oh, just wait. After VidCon, Benny and Rafi take us for ice cream!"

I smiled. "Yay!"

* * *

After we had our ice cream, we loaded back onto the bus.

"Just a warning," Bryson whispered in my ear, hiswarm breath sending chills up my spine, "William gets a little crazy when he's had a lot of sugar. If he doesn't get all hyper, he gets really tired."

I nodded. "Nice..." I started thinking again.

Whenever I think, I zone out and stare at one point for quite a while. I was thinking so hard, my brow started to furrow.

I thought about last night, this morning, onstage, now, tomorrow...and something I've never pondered.

Our future.

"Umm, Aurora?" Bryson asked, breaking me from my trance.

My head snapped up. "Huh? What?"

He laughed at me. "You were worrying me! What the hell were you doing?"

"I was...thinking..."

He put his elbow next to my shoulder, bending his arm back towards himself and resting his hand against his temple. "About what?"

I'm screwed. "Uhh...M-My friends back home..."

He brushed my hair out of my face, making my heart skip a beat. "That doesn't seem like a very truthful answer. You can trust me."

I knew that sentence too well.

But, apparently, my mouth didn't. "Remember last night?" I whispered, mimicking his sitting position.

"Truth or Dare?" he mumured back.

"That wasn't counted as a _first_ kiss, was it?"

He looked down at our arms and his face fell. "Uh...No. No, it...it wasn't."

I sat up straight, worried. "What?"

"It's just...I kinda...I think...Never mind..." He stood up and stormed off to the bathroom.

Well, what did I do? I didn't want him to find out I like him, so I stuck to the easy question.

Landon took Bryson's spot next to me. "What'd you do to your boyfriend?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you want a repeat of VidCon?"

He stood up quickly and walked over to the other side of the bus.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**:) Please leave a review telling me how you like it and go read EpicEmma's stories! :D**


	4. Fights and Sickness

**The best time to work is night...My tan is peeling...I dyed my bangs again :)**

* * *

"Bryson!" I pounded on the bathroom door. "Bryson, hurry up! You said you were just taking a shower! You've been in there for 45 minutes!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed at me.

Well that did it. I was angry enough, let alone hurt.

"FINE, DOUCHEBAG!" I hit the door as hard as I could with my fist before running to my bed to cry my eyes out.

* * *

**(Bryse's POV)**

_I'm sorry_, I whispered to her in my head. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ I just wanted to hug her like a baby kitten and apologize as many times as I can.

I did take a shower, thinking that would help my sadness. But it didn't. It did the opposite of help. Water reminds me of rain, which reminds me of clouds, which reminds me of gray, which reminds me of silver, which reminds me of Aurora's beautiful silver eyes. I started crying, first time ever, and got out, wrapping my bottom half in a towel, and sat on the floor. Then she started pounding on it and yelling with her beautiful voice.

I walked slowly over to the door, opening it just a crack, and peeking out.

She was on her bed, hugging a stuffed pikachu, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Okay...," I whispered, opening the bullied door and stepping out.

I had to walk slowly, still only wearing a towel, but I managed to make it over to her bed and tap her on the shoulder. She sat up and walked into the bathroom with her pikachu and slammed the door, but not before throwing my clothes at me.

"Aurora!" I screamed through the door. "I'm sorry! It's just...Landon's been getting on my nerves lately..."

"How?" Rori whispered, opening the door a crack.

"He's been acting like a jerk and hitting on you in a way he shouldn't...It's just pissing me off."

"I know how you feel..."

"But, listen...I _am _sorry. People have been teasing me a lot lately and I...I dunno, had to vent or something..."

She opened the door slowly and wrapped her arms around my waist to give me a hug. "I'm sorry, too."

I felt my towel start to slip and squirmed under Aurora's arms. "Um, Rori...I think you should get in the shower..."

She released me. "Oh yeah..." She ran on her tiptoes to her big bag and pulled out a towel and a few clothes. "'Night."

"'N-Night..." I gawked after her, even after she shut the door, all the while holding my towel up.

I shook my head lightly to clear my thoughts. I strode to my luggage, got dressed, and plopped down on my bed to be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the water hitting the shower floor.

* * *

"Bryson," Aurora moaned, waking me from my dream. "Brysonnn!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hmm?" I murmured sleepily.

"I think I'm sick..." I thought about her voice for a second...She did sound congested.

"Alrighty." I stood up and walked over to her bed. I felt her forehead; it felt like she had been sitting in the sun for 5 hours.

"You're burning up! I'll go get Rafi." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"No! He'll call a doctor...I don't like doctors..."

I sat on the edge of her bed. "Why not?"

"When I was nine...she had to do this thing..." She shuddered. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh. Can I get you anything?" I pushed her bleach-blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Some water would be nice..."

"Mm-kay. I'll be back in a sec." I stood up and walked into the hallway to get a plastic cup. I filled it with ice and water before striding back to our room. I flashed on the lamp; her piercing silver eyes flashed up to meet mine. "Here you go, Rori." I held it out, and she sat up to take it from me.

"Thanks." She sipped and I started to walk back to my bed. "No!" I wheeled around and she scooted over a bit. "Grab my computer and sit with me!"

I snatched the MacBook off the chair and plopped down next to Rori. She logged onto the Internet and got on YouTube.

"Oh yeah!" I yell-whispered, making Rori jump. "Sorry. It's just...I knew I'd seen you before, I just didn't know where. Then you talked at VidCon and said your YouTube name, and I was like, 'Oh! That's where I've seen her before!'"

She smiled at me. "Yep. Second most subscribed. Right behind DanniDevills by two subscribers."

She typed the letter 'n'. The first thing that popped up was 'not a princess aurora'.

"Good God!" I exclaimed quietly. "You are popular!" She nodded, blushing. "Okay, can I have a fangirl moment?" She nodded again. "I _love_ your videos. You're _awesome_! With your voice, your makeup videos, yeah, I watch those, your daily vlogs! You're basically the _boss_ of YouTube."

"Hold up. You watch my _makeup videos_? Why?"

"I don't try them, I watch them to remind me how hard girls have it so I won't punch Athena in the face."

She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Do you wanna go outside and make a vlog with me? Fresh air will do me good."

I stood up when she shut her computer and held out my hand. She placed her small hand in mine, pulled herself up, and tugged me with her to get her phone.

"Don't you wanna put on a shirt?" Aurora asked in a small voice and poked my belly.

I looked down at my bare chest. "Nah, I'm fine."

She giggled. "Okay, then."

We tiptoed downstairs, past Rafi and Benny's door, and through the front doors of the hotel.  
Once we were outside, she let go of my hand and walked to the end of the sidewalk with her phone on. "Hellooo, my fellow homework rebels! I—," she began, but I cut her off.

"Homework rebels?" I asked, laughing.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" she joked, turning to me. "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SPEAK!" She coughed. "Ouch. Anyways, rebellions, I'm sick. I got back from VidCon a while ago and I had fun meeting you guys! I am here at a hotel with my friend, Bryson," she turned her phone to me, "from Kids React."

I smiled and waved. "Hi! Now, tell me, why do you call them 'homework rebels'?"

She laughed. "Well, my bare-chested friend, I used to make videos instead of doing homework, and they _watch_ my videos instead of doing homework." The beautiful blonde smiled, proud of herself.

I blushed. "I did that once..."

She giggled. "Okay, then! I just wanted to let you guys know how I was and where I was. OH! As you may have noticed, I'm not in Oklahoma anymore. I am going to move out here so I can stick with the Kids React guys. Even though I will be reacting, I'll still be doing vlogs and makeup tutorials and music videos and skits and all that crap. So, I have to go back to bed now, I just wanted some air with Bry—," she was cut off by Rafi's voice from above.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS DOING UP AT FOUR IN THE MORNING?"

_Four_? I didn't know it was _four_. "SHUT UP, RAFI, WE AREN'T DATING! BESIDES, AURORA'S SICK! SHE WANTED SOME FRESH AIR!" I screamed back.

"OH!...OKAY THEN!" He shut his window.

"Sorry guys," Aurora said to her phone. "That was Rafi, one of the Fine Brothers. But I have to go now, like I said. I will talk to you tomorrow...Or later today...Anyways! I love you guys and I will have fun on Kids React! Goodbye, my intre-web friends!" She kissed the lens of the phone and turned it off. "Nice job. Now I'm gonna get tons of comments saying we should date."

I looked at my feet. "It's not such a bad idea...," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..." I started walking back to the doors, but Rori grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

She looked up to look me directly in the eyes, making my heart go wild. "Tell me."

Crap. What should I say? I can't just _tell_ her I like her! We've only known each other for two days! But I would do _anything_ for those eyes. "I-I said it's not such a bad idea..."

She stepped back and scratched her head. "W-We should go back upstairs now..." She walked past me and strolled into the lobby, her hair flowing behind her.

* * *

**So it's 3am where I live...My creativity comes at night...**

**I look smart with my glasses holding my hair back. :)**

**It's raining really hard here and I don't know if I'm cold or a little bit of both, but I'm shaking reeally hard right now.**

**The next chapter might be a little late, I can only get internet when I'm at my mom's and I've been staying at my dad's until my mom moves out of her house.**

**My cat is freaking out and I'm tired and cold, so I'm gonna go to bed now!**

**BYE MY FELLOW FANFIC REBELS! :D**


End file.
